Snow White
by GabrielaMendez
Summary: When the man opened the door all the faces in the house turned up to look at her, she was here to score and they all knew it.“Hey, Snow White…..”
1. Prolouge

Snow White…

* * *

Ok, so I'm back from my extended hiatus of not writing. :) Ok, well here is a new idea…and it is really different…so please just tell me what you think.

* * *

"I'll be back later, mom!!" she yelled through the mansion that was her parent's house.

She drove until she found what she was looking for.

She stepped out of the car as confident as ever. Why shouldn't she? She was a pro at this after all.

She walked down the dimly lit block looking at the boys with their jeans at their ankles and girls with way too much make-up on.

She found the faded green house and walked up the steps and knocked four times then rang the doorbell three times, the standard procedure.

When the man opened the door all the faces in the house turned up to look at her, she was here to score and they all knew it.

"Hey, Snow White….."


	2. What happened to me?

Ok, hey guys!!!:) So, some of you guys didn't understand the first chapter…..I'm sorry. It's probably my fault. So, I hope this chapter will clear some things up. So, here it is.

* * *

What happened to me?

I haven't always been like this…. I was a regular child with a pretty regular life. I guess there may have been a triggering point. Was it when I smoked for the first time, or could it be the time I lost my virginity at a party my eighth grade year? Well, whatever it was it made me who I' am now. I'm a coke addict. Not to mention I have a deal with pot…and pretty much anything that gets me high…….What happened to me?

I walked into Ms. Darbus's room five minutes early as usual, sitting down in my chair I tried to cover up the scars on my arms that were a constant reminder of how screwed up I really am.

Oh god…..there he is!! The one thing that makes me forget about my addiction. Troy Bolton. I know, I know….you're thinking I'm crazy. Why would Troy Bolton date a girl like me? You're right, he wouldn't. But maybe there's hope. He sat next to me as usual and I looked over keeping my eyes low.

"Hey" he said to me trying to be polite

"Hi Troy…" I said trying not to sound so desperate

The bell rang and class started. I think its hilarious how teenager's lives are ran by bells most of the time. That's another thing that led me to my addiction; I was tired of doing what I was supposed to and doing "what was right."

By the time school go out I was dying to get a hit and I felt like I was about to die. I pretty much quit hanging around with Ryan and the rest of "the gang" when I discovered the thing that would really always be there for me, snow. If you don't know what that is its cocaine. My best friends now are guys, isn't that surprising? I met my boys at a party; they did my first line with me. Mathew is the oldest of us three, but at 17 he is still a goofball. Nick is well…..he's a little crazier with his long blonde hair. We have fun together….and we're all addicts. We all got into my car and headed to my house, where we knew no one would be home.

When we got there, we headed straight to my bedroom and locked the door. We put on our favorite heavy metal station and Nick made three lines of snow on my nightstand, mine being the longest and thickest, then Nick's, then Matt's. We all snorted it...and there wasn't a speck left. I laid on my bed and waited…that's the worst part of it all, you have to wait. Waiting is something I've never liked. Matt laid on my left and Nick on my right. When I finally felt it I closed my eyes and let the rush take me to my place where everything is right, all my troubles drifted away. There was no more school, Troy Bolton, directors nagging to me about rehearsals, and no more parents. When I finally felt myself coming off of it …I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and saw what I hated the most. I can never forgive myself for being like this, and I don't want to start to try now.

* * *

Ok, guys…that's it. :) I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. So for now I'm gonna jam.

-Gabby


	3. Jet Black

* * *

Hey guys…..sorry I took that long time…..I've been sick. :( Well, here is the next chapter of Snow White. Please tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Jet Black

When I walked out of the bathroom, I found Matt and Nick looking at my music and I went into the closet to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

"So, what are we doing this weekend guys?" I asked the two when I came out of the closet

"Well, we could always go to the rave that's going to be at Luke's house." Matt said to me looking away from the cd in his hand

"Sure, why not…" I frowned at Matt, "it's not like I have rehearsal or anything."

I went and sat down on the neon yellow bean bag chair that replaced my pink looking princess chair about a year and a half ago. Matt came and sat on the floor next to me and put his hand on my knee.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened at the theatre." He said looking at me with those hazel eyes that could melt your heart

"Thanks..." I smiled back and I leaned over and gave him a big hug

Nick came over and wrapped his arms around us like the teddy bear that he is. We all started laughing and then I heard the front door close. I pulled us apart and walked toward the stairs.

"She's baaacck." I heard Nick whisper from behind me

"Hah, nice one." I said giving a slight laugh

We walked down stairs and found my mom in the kitchen cutting celery.

"Hi, Sharpay…" she said in a monotone

"Hello, Mrs.E!" Nick said walking in front of me and hopping on the counter right in front of where my mom was cutting

That's when she finally looked up with those cold icy blue eyes, which always made me feel like hell was actually going to freeze over.

"Oh, hello boys." She said in that superior tone that bugs the shit out of me

My mom has never liked Matt or Nick, mostly because they were the ones who convinced me to die my hair jet black, which is the best choice I've ever made. My mom has hated my friends and my hair since I came home one Sunday night after spending the whole weekend with Matt and Nick. My hair is still basically the same style but, black.

"Well, mom I won't be here I'm staying the night with Kelsi." I said glancing at Nick and Matt

It still wasn't all that easy to lie to my parents…well to everyone. I used to lie to get me ahead in my "career" but now it's lying to get high.

"Well, fine but I want you home by at least 12 tomorrow." She said in her mom voice which sounded like she was trying way too hard to be a good mom

"No problemo, Master." I turned and all three of us started to walk for the door

"I mean 12 lunch Sharpay, not 12 midnight!" she yelled from the kitchen

I sighed. God, she is so controlling…I wish dad was here.

"Whatever!!" I yelled

I picked up my keys from the foyer's table and slammed the door. We all laughed and ran to my convertible, which underwent another change just like I did. It is now a bright cherry red instead of pink. The first time I cut…that's the color I saw, and I liked it so now my car is the same color as the liquid that's running through my body keeping me alive. I started it and we sped away leaving skid marks in my driveway, which wasn't anything new considering there was already about a million there from when I sped off somewhere wanting to escape.

"So, where to guys?" I asked as we were driving down the road

"Hmm lets go to Luke's." Matt said from the backseat

"Fersure." I laughed and turned up the music

When we got to Luke's house there was about four cars already there, and about 15 people inside the house. We walked in and everybody said hi then went back to drinking. This wasn't the "rave" we were supposed to be at, a rave is a party with glow sticks, light shows, and different types of drugs everywhere, mostly ecstasy.

"Wow, dudes this party is definitely a major let down!" I said plopping down on the couch and putting my feet up

Nick came and sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I smiled. Nick and I had been going out since 7th grade. Matt walked over and laid on top of us. I smiled and rubbed his hair. Matt and I have never gone out, mostly because I see him more as a brother or a best friend, because we've known each other since we were three.

"Well what do you wanna do babe?" Nick said looking over at me

"Well I don't know. Matt?" We both looked down at Matt for an answer

"We could always go have a bon fire!" he smiled and I nodded my head

"We haven't set anything on fire in like ten years!!" I said smiling, remembering when we burned all of my mom's clothes two months ago

"Actually that was two months ago…" Matt said looking confused

"I know you dofus! I was just saying that so you two could see how much I really wanted to." I said hitting him on the head

"Haha don't hit me crackhead!!!" he said getting off of me then picking me up and carrying me out the door

"Dude, be careful with her!" Nick said following after us

"Nick I'm fine…" I said smiling and hitting Matt's back

Matt put me in the backseat then got in the front seat and started the engine as Nick got in and looked back at me.

"You ok, Snow?" he said concerned

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm with you two." I said smiling and winking

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you super cool reader/writers enjoyed it! Review if you want to, I would really like to know any ideas you guys have or just what you think of the story! :)

-Gabby


	4. Safety Nets?

Hi, amigos and amigas. :) What's going down everybody? Well, you can tell me after you read this, hah. So, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade….if I did I would pee my pants.

* * *

The Trouble with Safety Nets…

By the time it was Monday, I had gotten high fifteen times since Friday. I woke up and threw on some sweats and a tank top and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Of course, I was late coming home on Saturday and my mom freaked as usual. Ryan was in the room smiling the whole time as mom gave me a huge speech about being on time, and not making her worry. I honestly don't care whether she cares about me at all. I can live on my own, without her. Without anybody. But, she won't let me leave until I'm seventeen and I can't run away because if I do, she'll just find me. Believe me; I've tried about 3 times already.

Well, things were about to change.

I walked into the school and ignored all the stares and whispers as I walked by. I went straight to my first period class, which happened to be free period. Like everyday, I walked into the music room and sat at the piano and waited. Waited for all the voices and footsteps in the hallway to stop, waited for the bell to ring, and waited until I knew nobody would be paying enough attention to hear my voice floating through the school. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_All I had to say is __Goodbye__  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way_

_I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything were been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by_

_All I-_

I heard the door open and I hurriedly closed my mouth and shut the piano. I got up and looked to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Sharpay." Troy said when he saw me

"Hi." I folded my arms in front of my chest feeling self-conscious

"I thought it was you, I heard your voice. It sounded so soft and afraid, I've never heard you sound that way. It was beautiful." He said frowning and looking at me concerned

"Oh, well thanks." I said letting my arms fall

"Are you okay?" He asked walking towards me

"I'm fine." I said sitting back at the piano

"I know that's not true." He said sitting next to me at the piano and looking at me

I turned my head so we were looking in each others eyes. I looked down feeling like things were getting too serious.

"Sharpay, people are saying things…" He said in almost a whisper

"Since when did you care about what people said?" I snapped back at him, hating that he knew what I've become

He sighed and took one of my hands in his.

"Look, I know we aren't the closest people in the world but I'm here for you. You can tell me anything…you can trust me. Let me be your safety net." He said looking down at the floor with this concentrated look on his face

"The bad thing about safety nets is that you have to fall to use them…" I said letting a few tears fall down my cheeks

Troy looked at me and instantly pulled me into a giant hug. I relaxed at first but then pushed him away.

"Look Troy, people may say I'm a slut…but I'm not." I said looking at him

He looked confused.

"If someone were to walk in on us, it wouldn't be good, and I know you and Gabriella are happy together. I would feel horrible if I broke you two up." I said looking at him, trying to clear things up

"Can I tell you something?" He asked me

I nodded and watched him as he put his head in his hands.

"I think I'm going to break up with Gabby." He said looking down

I gasped, surprised to think that Troy would be breaking up with the perfect girl for him.

"It's just that things aren't the same anymore. Everything is going wrong with us. She never has time for me….and I can't stand that. I love her so much and I don't think she knows that." He said his voice shaking

My body froze up, Troy Bolton was crying in front of me, about his problems. I laid a hand on his back and gently rubbed it back and forth.

"I'm sure she knows…" I said suddenly

Oh god! What a stupid thing to say….I'm sure she knows…..damn I'm so bad at these things.

"No, she doesn't. I can tell she wants me to say it but I can't, because I'm afraid if I do I'll be ruining her chances to go to Stanford." Troy said wiping his eyes

"How?" I asked wrinkling my forehead

"I'm afraid my love will hold her back, like she'll be obligated to stay with me."

"Oh…"

I took my hand off his back and put it in my lap. Troy looked up at me whith red eyes and I frowned feeling bad for him.

"Well just listen to what your heart is telling you." I said trying to smile

"Thanks," he said looking at his watch, "crap, I have to go." He said getting up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder

"Oh, ok. Well.. I'm here if you need me." I said getting up too

"Thanks, I'll remember that." He said giving a sad smile and a hug

"No problem." I said as he walked out

I sat back down on the piano bench and smiled. Wow, I can't believe Troy trusted me enough to tell me all of this. I feel so special! Wait. Why do I care so much about this? Am I falling in love with Troy? No, I can't be. I'm in love with Nick. He's my life…he always will be. I shook my head like it was going to get rid of all the thoughts swirling around my head. I sighed and got my book bag and slung it across my body then walked out of the music room and to my locker. When I got there I found Nick leaning against the door.

"Hey." I said glancing at him

"Hey Snow." He said trying to lean in and kiss me

I dropped my keys which I had been holding in my hand. I bent down before he could make the connection. I stayed there for a few seconds. Why did I just do that? I love it when Nick kisses me…I always have.

"Are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder

"I'm fine." I stood up and looked at him embarrassed

He knew I had dodged his kiss on purpose and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt like the worst person in the world.

"Well, I guess I better go to first period." He said looking at something behind me

"Oh ok, see you later." I said looking up at him

"Later." He walked off down the hall slowly never looked back

Nick wasn't going to first period, he never does. I could tell he was just saying that to get away from the awkward situation we were in. I hated myself for doing that to him. Why, can't I just go on with my life, without Troy Bolton? Is it because I never fell out of love with him?

I groaned and opened my locker. A little piece of paper fell out and glided to the ground. I bent down and picked it up. I slowly opened it and read….

_I need you._

* * *

Ok, well there it is….again. Haha. Oh yeah, would somebody mind commenting and telling me how this new messaging thing works on here? I've been sooo confused about that. Thanks to all the readers who have subscribed and commented and favorited. You guys mean the world to me, and so does your opinion. So, if you can, leave a comment. :)

-Gabby


End file.
